


Just Ask, Love

by Emrysmeanseternity



Series: Merlin One-shots and Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Isn't A Prat, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, No Magic AU, Sweetness, and cute, it's fluffy, merlin needs a hug, probably, very romantic, what do I know about romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysmeanseternity/pseuds/Emrysmeanseternity
Summary: Merlin needs a hug, but he doesn't know how to ask.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One-shots and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654132
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Just Ask, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters belong to BBC and Shine. I don't own them, unfortunately. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy joyride. I'm always a sucker for a tender and loving Arthur.

Merlin twitched. His fingers curled and uncurled, tangled and untangled around each other. He wrung out his hands when he tried to pry them apart, so he sighed and let them be.

Arthur was sitting on the sofa, glasses set on his nose, and buried in a book. It was a large book, and he seemed to be immersed in it.

Merlin shuffled forwards on the carpeted floor, feet dragging as if unwilling to move, and sat down next to Arthur.

He must've felt the sofa dip, but he didn't look up. If he did, he might've noticed Merlin's continued fidgeting, and the way Merlin shuffled closer and closer.  
He didn't notice until Merlin was close enough that their thighs and elbows were pressed together.

"'Lo, you need something?" Arthur mumbled, not unkindly, eyes rapidly following the words on the page.

"... No," Merlin answered after a pause.

He leaned closer so that the sides of their bodies were pressed together too. 

"Mmm, alright... Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"... Yes?"

There was a stretch of silence before Merlin let out a small huff. Arthur pulled away from the book to glance at Merlin, and saw him fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper with his arms crossed, and head bowed down. His brows were furrowed a little, and his lips were set in an adorable little pout— Arthur knew why he was doing it.

He folded the edge of the page and set the book aside, before wrapping an arm around Merlin's shoulder and pulling him in for a hug.

Merlin melted into it, clasping his arms around Arthur's waist and clinging to the hem of his shirt, nuzzling into his neck—trying to snuggle closer. As if this chance would never come again. 

Arthur carded his fingers through the curly black hair, which elicited such a soft and content sigh that his heart swelled with overwhelming emotion. Merlin was ridiculously endearing when he was bouncy and excitable, but even more so when he was soft in a way he could only be with Arthur.

“You know, you can just _ask_ if you want a hug, right? Anytime you want. I don't mind it when it's _you,_ love,” said Arthur, earnestly, dropping a kiss into Merlin's hair.

As cute as it was when Merlin pouted, it hurt that Merlin thought Arthur could ever be uncomfortable, refuse Merlin something as simple as a hug. That Merlin felt he couldn't ask _Arthur_ for what he wanted.

“I know,” mumbled Merlin, muffled into Arthur’s shirt.

Arthur could deny Merlin nothing— he would give him the moon. He’d give him every star in the sky, he’d give him the whole _universe,_ if only Merlin would _ask_ for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me kudos and comments.


End file.
